Questionable Behaviour
by clautchy
Summary: Oncie is confronted by a doppelganger clad in money-green. nsfw.
1. Chapter 1

Oncie stood in his makeshift office, admiring his sudden success. He was _rich_, successful and had a booming enterprise. He was proud of himself and even better, so was his family. For once, he wasn't being kicked around by his idiotic brothers; for once, his mother wasn't constantly putting him down and reminding him of the failure he was. _Thneed, it's Lorax approved_. He wasn't a failure. How could he possibly be a failure when he had so much money?

He adjusted his green gardening gloves and crossed the room, looking out the window to watch his machines tear down the Truffula trees. He knew he had broken his promise but it was for the best. The Lorax, in his opinion, was an annoying, grumpy and arrogant moustached peanut. _I speak for the trees_; sure, of course the Lorax spoke for the trees, the old fraud. He was going to take away his fame and fortune just for the sake of some trees?

Who cares if some trees were dying?

He shook his head and just as he was about to sit himself down in his velvet chair, the large door creaked open boldly. He turned his head, angered that someone would dare to interrupt him – excluding the fact that he was doing nothing – without even so much as a knock! He scowled, ready to snap at the intruder only to stare at the man, his expression dropping in both surprise and confusion.

The man that stood before him appeared to be – well, _appeared _was the wrong word. He was a duplicate of himself: same round cheekbones, tall legs and a lanky frame, a height that only Oncie knew, and coal black hair parted to the side messily. Their only difference was their choice in clothing. His doppelganger wore a very expensive, money-green tailored suit: polished black leather shoes, a long coat that stopped at his hips but the tails almost touching the ground, the collar stretching out onto his shoulders. Tucked into his buttons was a green and black striped tie, and concealing his face, large bug-eyed shades and an elongated top hat with a green sash around its base. A gold chain hung from a buttonhole in his coat, and he wore soft green gloves that reached up to his biceps.

His doppelganger smiled deviously at Oncie, "I love what you've done with the place," his voice mirrored his own yet his tone seemed darker, almost sadistic. He took a few steps into Oncie's office, moving closer to the shocked Once-ler.

"Who..." Oncie cleared his throat, "Who _are_ you?" Inside, he somehow knew the answer, but he needed to make sure. He needed to be absolutely certain that this wasn't some sort of sick joke.

The green doppelganger laughed at this, a straight set of teeth flashing wickedly in the evening light, "You should know. After all," he smirked, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here."

Oncie furrowed his dark eyebrows together, "I don't understand."

"_Oooohh,_" his doppelganger almost moaned, his voice full of something Oncie wasn't sure of, something he hadn't heard or experienced before, "But I do," within seconds, the doppelganger lunged onto Oncie, pushing him against the side of the desk, grabbing his hips and hoisting him up so he sat propped up on top of the table, small trinkets being pushed off to make room. Leathery green gloves cupped his cheeks and lips smashed against his. His cheeks flared up as his heart began to race, chest pounding against his doppelganger. What was happening, just _what_. He considered himself to probably be gay (one of the many reasons why his mother hated him), but that did not entail having his green self suck his face off! Would this be counted as his first kiss?

The green Once-ler pulled away, smirking widely, "Was I always so nervous?" he asked teasingly, "It's funny how you've made yourself so _hot_ for yourself and yet you still don't even understand who I am."

"I do!" Oncie pulled away quickly, pulling his legs up to his chest, mostly to avoid them having to be around his doppelganger instead, "You're... you're me. In the future," he gulped, "What I become. I think."

"This is the present, honey," the Once-ler winked, leaning in to kiss him again. Oncie attempted to draw back but his head was held in place by the Once-ler's strong arms around his neck. His cheeks flushed various shades of red as he felt long fingers slide their way up his inner thigh.

_Oh._

He let out a reluctant moan, his pants suddenly feeling a lot tighter around his crotch than before. Oncie tensed, a mix of emotions scrambling around his brain while his future self tore off his grey vest, the buttons popping off as he did so. The Once-ler was becoming violent. He ripped off Oncie's shirt, knee pushed in between his legs. Oncie almost whimpered, ashamed of the arousal it brought him and the strange feeling of pleasure he received from his future self. He tilted his head back, exposing part of his neck for the Once-ler to bite; Oncie's sweet spot easily found and soon all that could be heard were the passionate moans made by the innocent boy while his doppelganger massaged his tongue into his neck, simultaneously, the Once-ler's hands pushing down Oncie's striped pants.

The innocent boy felt his vocal cords begin to strain as his moans gradually increased in volume. He felt guilty for enjoying this; how could he possibly enjoy his own self this much? It was plausible that due to his lacking of sexual relationships – or rather, the non-existence of any sort of relationship – he was ready to have anything give him a good hard on because he had missed out on any sort of things for the most of his life. In fact, all of his life.

Suddenly, he felt his voice suddenly jump up an octave as a hand touched a certain part of him that had never been touched before. He recoiled back but was only pushed down flat onto the desk, more trinkets falling off the desk to make room for his body, legs hanging off the edge. The Once-ler climbed on top of him, hands busily working on Oncie's crotch with a large smirk on his face. He exchanged a mischievous expression with Oncie then leaned down, biting on his nipples teasingly. Oncie couldn't help but flush as his nipples hardened; all these new and strange feelings he had never experienced before seemed to happen all at once. The Once-ler's love bites began to make a trail down Oncie's exposed chest, his destination residing within Oncie's legs.

It was not until Oncie felt something wet brush against his pride and joy did a new feeling kick in: guilt, "Stop!" he yelped, both aroused and scared at the same time, "This is-," he couldn't help but let out a reluctant moan as the Once-ler bit down gently on Oncie's pumping cock, "Wrong!"

"Hey," the Once-ler growled, nipping Oncie's a dick a little too hardly, "You're not the only virgin here."

Was the Once-ler _grinning?_ Oncie gulped. There was no way he would be able to escape this, but he was beginning to question himself: maybe he didn't want to escape, maybe he _wanted_ this. Surely he could have been comfortable with his own body, and if his future self still had little experience with anyone, then how bad could this be? He knew his limits.

"Turn over," the Once-ler demanded. Oncie squeaked, looking up at his own reflection, not even noticing that the Once-ler had undressed himself. Despite seeing his own body in the bathroom mirror, he still couldn't suppress a blush at the sight of the Once-ler's erection standing very high and mighty at this point in time.

Maybe he had underestimated his doppelganger's capabilities.

"I said turn over!" the Oncer-ler shouted, grabbing Oncie by the waist and flipping him with one swift move, slamming his shoulders into the mahogany of the table. Oncie yelped, trying to look over his shoulder to see the party that was happening behind him. The Once-ler was coating his fingers with some sort of substance that was unfamiliar to him, but it did not take him long to figure out what the purpose of it was as he screamed in pain, tears swelling up in the corners of his eyes as lubricated fingers entered an orifice that had not been stretched in such a way before.

The Once-ler smirked pleasingly. He had, in his opinion, the little bitch right where he wanted. Oncie was _his_ and only his. The pleasure he was making for himself was only feeding the little worm inside of him; he knew he would only continue biggering and biggering.

And biggering in more than just one thing, too. Oncie screamed, "O-Once-ler!" he cried out in alarm and shock, not expecting the fingers to leave so quickly and something much larger taking their place. The Once-ler dug his nails into Oncie's side, pushing himself further in, disregarding the pain it may be causing the younger.

And pain it did cause, as the Once-ler had not taken into account that the walls were _not_ sound proof, and hearing a young man scream out his own name was something that could be questionable. Only occurring to Oncie now, he wondered if the humming fish or barbaloots or the swomee swans could hear him. Of course, the creatures of the forest would not understand – or Oncie hoped – but the Lorax was a different matter. He could only pray that the peanut was far away.

But it wasn't the animals that Oncie had to worry about.

"Oncie, is everything alright?" the tight-lipped voice of his mother yelled through the door.

Oncie jerked underneath the Once-ler who didn't seem to care at all, but completely ignore the interruption. He growled and slammed Oncie down with a strong hand onto his back.

"Fine, m-mum!" Oncie whimpered, stuffing his fist into his mouth immediately afterwards, trying to stop his moans. However, the Once-ler was to have none of this. He grabbed a handful of Oncie's hair, tugging his head to the side. Leaning down he bit down harshly. He was going to make this bitch _scream_. With his other hand, he reached around, sliding his hand underneath Oncie. It didn't take too long to find a pulsating member and he squeezed it, sliding his tight fist rhythmically along the moist and muscular skin. Precum dripped onto the Once-ler's hand and the corners of his lips twitched into a sadistic smile.

Oncie couldn't bear it any longer. He pulled his fist back out of his mouth and let out a loud scream of agony, despite the strange pleasure it gave him. The Once-ler shuddered and bit deeper, knowing he would climax soon. Oncie, on the other hand, was ready to orgasm any second and Once-ler was having none of that. Oncie moaned, wishing to realise however the Once-ler kept a firm grip over the tip of his cock, forcing him to hold on for longer while he pleased himself in the back.

The younger thrashed around, elbows and knees and other sorts of long limbs knocking the wood of the table as he tried to release, not realising how much pleasure this gave the Once-ler. He arched his back and with one last final push, released into Oncie. Oncie yelled and slammed his fist onto the desk, a strong sensation running through his bones and mostly, his ass. The Once-ler let go of Oncie's cock and he was finally able to release what he had been holding in for a bit too long for comfort.

Oncie's breathing was ragged, trying to stabilise his breathing back to a regular pace however he was finding it difficult. He looked down where his crotch was. _Oh God._ A black mass of hair seemed far too close – again, already?

No. Oncie blushed, watching the Once-ler lick up the mess he had left. He was cleaning up, of course. It didn't take long for the Once-ler to finish and he sat up straight, a bit of cum dribbling down from the side of his lips. He grinned at Oncie almost _greedily_, giving him a seductive wink.

Without another word said, the Once-ler slid off the desk and picked up his clothes that had somehow managed to scatter themselves around the large office. Oncie did the same – only his adventure to find his missing clothes was lacking confidence – and the pair both began to dress themselves. Or, to be more accurate, Oncie fell on the floor in pain from his stretched orifice and pulled on his pants sitting down instead. His shirt was missing buttons and his vest had no buttons at all. Looking at the Once-ler, he looked the exact same as when he first entered the room, albeit a bit sweaty and much more relaxed.

"Wh-what now?" Oncie asked, almost intimidated by what had just happened.

The Once-ler cocked his head to the side, "I take over this wonderful place and you can piss off until I want you again," the greedy smirk didn't leave his face.

Oncie's face dropped, feeling used and unwanted. Didn't the Once-ler care that they were technically, the same person? No, of course not. He would continue biggering and biggering and Oncie was all part of his plan.

As Oncie was kicked out of his own place and thrown out into the workplace – the forest – he swore he heard the Once-ler whisper a small phrase that could have meant that he did care about Oncie. And while he limped back to his old tent that he thought he had outgrown and wished for nothing more than a shower, he could think of only the words that the Once-ler said.

_Come back soon._


	2. Chapter 2

It was exactly three days after Oncie had been replaced by the altered version of himself, after the... _incident_. He had taken seven showers in the past three days but he could still feel the texture of the Once-ler's tongue slipping itself down his throat and a finger pushing itself into his ass. It was a phantom feeling, and he constantly seemed to argue with himself if he was wishing the feeling to disappear or he missed it.

After his first shower, the Lorax showed up and seemed suspicious of Oncie. Oncie was sure that the animal _knew_, even if he didn't ask directly. He had asked why he was back in the tent rather than in his office; asked certain matters on human reproduction; and worst of all, if his _muscles_ hurt. Oncie acted oblivious to anything the Lorax may have been implying but deep down inside he knew that the bugger had at least heard of something between Once-ler and Oncie. He was fairly sure that the animal hadn't seen anything, otherwise he would certainly question the doppelganger. It was not normal for anyone to see someone having a heated moment with a person looking exactly the same as themselves.

Oncie sighed unhappily, trudging out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. The pain in his backside was only beginning to subside now however the feeling remained. He frowned at himself in the mirror, observing the love bites scattered around his torso and neck still visible and in some cases, purple and bruised. His eyebrows furrowed themselves together, "How can I possibly want more of this?" he asked himself in the mirror, eyes slowly falling downwards. His cheeks flushed a dark shade of pink.

_No,_ he thought to himself with alarm, _don't think about that. Not that._

However, the thought he had implanted into his mind – even if only for a few seconds – would not leave. The idea manifested inside him and he knew that ignoring it would only make him want it more.

Reluctantly, almost like he was submitting to himself, he crossed the room and drew the curtain over the window then let his towel drop to the ground, sitting himself on top of his bed. He looked down at himself, his already red cheeks growing darker by every second that ticked by. With a hand almost shaking he touched his quivering dick, and in another few seconds his hand made a loose fist, and in a few more, he was slowly pumping his hand up and down rhythmically. It did not take long for an erection and he made a small inaudible gasp. His heart was racing, and it felt good, but there was one thing missing...

This wasn't the same.

Oncie groaned, almost in annoyance, and took his hand away after a few minutes. He was hard, but his own hand wasn't enough. At least, not the hand from his body. He needed someone else to give him the pleasure he craved for, and no one knew how to make him hot and bothered like himself. It was a strange revelation but he was not to be deterred from such sexual fantasies. He _liked_ himself, and he knew that he was not going cease these desires any time soon.

_Come back soon_, the Once-ler had said. So should Oncie go back to his former office, and then what? A nice bang and then it's the boot for Oncie, kicked all the way back to his miserable tent without even a nice _thanks for the sex, maybe we should get some dinner sometime?_

Oncie shook his head at the thought. He was being ridiculous; a public image like that wouldn't go down very well at all. The public steered away from the gays, and he was sure they would be certainly questionable about the owner of their favourite company dating himself. And more importantly, there would be the confusion. Two Once-lers? How was that possible? Oncie didn't understand it himself, however he didn't want to question it, because he was beginning to enjoy the idea.

He sighed and slipped off his bed, the sexual tension unresolved and his erection still standing. It would go down soon enough, or at least he hoped. Shaking his head, he opened his drawer and searched for a fresh pair of pants, a new shirt and his favourite grey vest. He had to sew on new buttons to his vest, as the Once-ler had previously popped all of them off due to his impatience and vigorous dominance.

He laid his clothes onto his bed and began the struggle of pulling on his pants without trying to upset his slightly aching boner. He had only just managed to pull the waistline above his crotch, which took a lot of effort as his pants did not allow for much extra space in case of these situations, when suddenly curtain was no longer drawn over the window and jumping into the tent was a large and orange fur ball with a moustache that Oncie knew all too well.

"Augh!" Oncie yelped, covering his crotch pathetically, "Do you not understand what a closed curtain means?"

The Lorax hopped down from the table that was placed right next to the hole in the tent that served as a window, to the seat and lastly to the floor. He frowned, taking one good look at Oncie, "What _are_ you doing?" he asked, referring to his tight pants.

Oncie's cheeks flushed a dark red, "None of your business."

The Lorax looked like he wanted to pursue the topic but by the dirty look on Oncie's face, he had a change of thought and instead shook his head a few times, "Humans," he muttered to himself before making a small dash to the fridge, "You should stock up; you're running on low."

Oncie grinded his teeth together with frustration, "Look, now really isn't the best time for you to be here. Go and make havoc outside, not here," he stood up carefully and slowly, pointing to the door, "Get out."

Moustache looked at him strangely, "You're not in a very good mood today," he noted, almost to himself, "You haven't been acting the same for these last couple of days. Only yesterday I saw you back at your office wearing the most ridiculous green suit I had ever seen – I mean, what's up with that?" he snorted, waving one hand in the air submissively, "No matter. I'll leave you to your... business," he caught a look at Oncie's crotch one last time then climbed back up the seat, table and jumped out of the window.

The boy sighed in relief, now able to relax. He sat down on the edge of his bed, picking up his shirt, "He saw the Once-ler?" he asked himself, "And he still doesn't realise we're two different bodies," he blinked then shrugged the thought off, beginning to button up his shirt. Unfortunately, he was distracted again by a knock at the door this time.

Oncie scowled, "What? Lorax, I told you to stay out!" he snapped angrily, storming over to the door. He flung it open and the anger in his face dropped almost immediately when he saw who stood in the archway, and that person was definitely not the Lorax.

He was angry.

"Why didn't you come back?" the Once-ler yelled, grabbing a tuft of Oncie's hair, "I told you to come the fuck _back_, you stupid shit!" he dragged the younger across the room, ignoring the pleas and cries of pain. What he would do to him wouldn't even compare to the pain he was in now. He threw him onto the mattress, ripping off Oncie's half-buttoned up shirt before advancing to his pants. After the pants had gone, he couldn't help but smirk at the already erect penis, "So you did miss me?" he snickered, licking his lips over a row of sharp teeth.

Oncie whimpered, "I was going to come b-back, I promise!" he yelped, struggling to get out of the strong grip the Once-ler had around his arms and legs. The Once-ler growled menacingly, reaching over to where the rest of Oncie's clothes sat. He grabbed the Thneed and began to tie knots around his wrists, the other ends to the bed frame.

"Please, don't!" Oncie cried, terrified of what the Once-ler was capable of. He thought if they were to have sex again it would be... well, better than this. Without the tied wrists. He couldn't dwell on this thought for much longer as he felt his crotch increase in size once again, more than it was before. He moaned loudly, digging his nails into the mattress while painful teeth bit into his bare skin, his neck, collarbone, nipples, stomach, hips...

"Oh _God_!" he shrieked, bucking his hips further into the Once-ler's inviting mouth. His head knocked against the headboard but this was irrelevant. All that mattered was the mouth that covered his cock and the sneaky hand that was finding its way up Oncie's backside. Oncie yelped in alarm when the finger entered his orifice and a new pain shot itself up his spine, but this was more pleasurable than the first time. Droplets ran down his face, his armpits and back beginning to sweat.

The Once-ler growled viciously, biting far too harshly for comfort, forcing the younger to scream out in agony. He thrashed around but little did he know the delight he was causing for the Once-ler, who was enjoying this whole ordeal – but he was still angry that the bitch didn't come to him.

Deciding that the younger had had enough foreplay, which he was quickly tiring of, he flipped the boy over so his arms were crossed over each other due to the bonds, pulling his finger out and taking his mouth away. Quickly, he rubbed some lubricant onto his cock then slammed his hips into Oncie's backside, enjoying every single moment of the dominance he had over Oncie. He wondered for a second if he was seriously injuring the boy, but then with quick realisation, he didn't care. All he cared about was the sex, or he liked to think that. It made him feel better than Oncie; the one on top.

He thrust deeply into Oncie, angling himself a certain way that he knew that Oncie would love. He was right, as just as he did so, Oncie cried out, letting out a shuddered moan, "O-Once-ler..." he whimpered, feeling his quivering dick close to an orgasm and his backside mixed with pain and pleasure. His second encounter with the Once-ler, he thought would have solved the confusion of whether he wanted this or not, but yet he was still just as confused as the first time. _Did_ he want this?

This time, the Once-ler let him release and with a quick glance downwards he knew he would have to definitely wash those sheets. The Once-ler released inside of him and pulled out gently, falling down onto the bed, panting. He rolled his head to the side to see Oncie look helpless in his bonds, both exhausted and sweaty.

Curiously, the Once-ler leaned in and pressed his lips against Oncie's, trying a new tactic: softly. He ran his tongue along Oncie's lower lip slowly, letting their lips slide over each other's without the intensity or furious nature that the Once-ler had used with the other experiences. Oncie's lips parted, allowing the doppelganger to slip his tongue into Oncie's mouth, enabling their tongues to entangle together gently. Passionately, yet gingerly.

_Oh God_, the Once-ler thought to himself with alarm, _is this love?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I'm quite a terrible person for continuing this but yolo. Stay tuned for third chapter which may contain fluff :3 I'm sorry if this isn't as well-written as the first, but I've been very busy this holidays with work placement and what not. It's just for fun and I don't put much effort into fanfiction ^^; But I hope you like this and reviews are great. Really. You can also read this on Tumblr.

__What do you think will happen in the third chapter? I already have planned it out but I like a few outside opinions (:


	3. Chapter 3

Today was one of those rare moments when the sun rose brightly over the hilltops, simmering onto the gently flowing stream through the Truffula forest. Its rays bounced off the tufts of the pink Truffula trees, the grass glowing greener than all the other greens. The humming fish sung their bright and cheery tune of the morning, the swomee swans beginning to awake from their nests. The tufts ruffled in the breeze gently, as did smaller shrubs when the barbaloots emerged from their night sleep.

The Lorax smiled pleasantly at the forest. It was a beautiful day, and it was these trees, these animals, that made it all the better. Maybe today he could put some sense into that beanpole; show him the wonders of Mother Nature, show him the beauty that had not been seen from his blinded eyes of money and greed.

_Harumph._ He snorted to himself, trying to understand what was so enticing about wealth. He had never owned any money and it had never affected his way of living. Did he need to wear a stupid-looking green suit to be happy? Of course not.

Now that he thought about that green suit, he wondered about the Once-ler. He knew humans were strange beings and desired more than any other animal, and of course, their breeding patterns were definitely that of questionable behaviour. It confused him, why humans did some things. It confused him when he stumbled upon Oncie yesterday afternoon, stripped of all his clothes. After he had left the boy to his business, he was _certain_ that he could hear screams from that tent, almost like there were… two people.

_But impossible_, the Lorax shook his head, _there was only the Once-ler's voice to be heard_.

Possibly, it was a human's time to, ah, experiment, before they put themselves into the big nasty world to find a mate. Apparently it was quite ritualistic of human beings to arouse themselves before they found a partner to reproduce with.

_Maybe I should check up on the kid, see if he's alright_, the Lorax thought, already beginning to trek back to the tent. It confused him more why he was residing back in the tiny tent; wasn't he triggering the biggering by the big house and the big chair and big office and all other big fantasies? Maybe he felt nostalgic.

The Lorax found an empty bucket hanging around outside the foot of the door. He grabbed it and propped it up next to the window, curtains drawn. The Once-ler warned him not to enter if the curtain was closed, but he also closed it when he was asleep. Maybe he hadn't woken up yet. He climbed up onto the bucket then peered into the window.

"You're really quite a softie," the Once-ler wore only his pyjama bottoms, his hair messy and a curious bruise formed around the side of his neck. He was standing at his makeshift kitchen, making pancakes.

_Typical_.

"I'm not," someone snapped. The Lorax tilted himself, peering to the other side of the room to find who the owner of the voice was, very confused. It sounded like the exact same person, but the Once-ler wasn't talking.

On the bed sat a perfect doppelganger of the Once-ler, his eyes tinted a mint green being the only contrasting difference to standing-Once-ler's grey-blue ones. _Two Once-lers_? How was it possible? The other Once-ler was completely naked except for the thin sheet that covered his crotch. The Lorax gulped, unable to process what he saw before his eyes.

"You're a softie," the Once-ler laughed gently, "I make you pancakes and you're a total stuck up. You're not that bad at all."

The Other Once-ler curled his lips over his upper teeth, revealing a sharp row of teeth, feeling a little insecure by the accusation, if it could be called an accusation at all, "I just _like_ pancakes, okay?"

"Yeah yeah," the Once-ler rolled his eyes, a small smirk finding itself on the corner of his lips. He flipped the pancakes onto a plate, piling up at least ten of the things together. Coating the pancakes with maple syrup he crossed the room and sat down next to the Other Once-ler, "Don't be pouty."

The Other Once-ler crossed his arms, "I'm a swag machine, not a _softie_," he complained bitterly although he kept an eye on the pancakes, trying to suppress the want to reach out and eat one of the pancakes.

He snickered, leaned in and pecked the Other Once-ler's cheek, "If you say so," he smiled, wanting to laugh at the Once-ler rubbing the spot vigorously where it had been kissed. He wasn't much for the cute things. Grumbling, he snatched the first pancake and stuffed it into his mouth sloppily, a small drop of syrup trickling down the corner of his mouth.

"Silly," Oncie licked the stray syrup gently, causing the Lorax, who at this point had been watching the whole ordeal from the upside down bucket outside the window, to topple over, falling through the window into the room.

Both Once-lers snapped their heads up immediately, and although being the same person, bore different expressions. Oncie was shocked and almost scared, like he had been found out. The Other Once-ler looked angry, mad. He growled, "The fuck, Lorax?"

The Lorax picked himself up quickly, only noticing the green suit that he had spied the Once-ler wearing a couple of days ago, laid out on the chair neatly. He cleared his throat nervously, "This is awkward."

"No fucking _shit_ it is," the Other Once-ler hissed, "Get the fuck out."

Oncie groaned, "Be nice. The Lorax has… good intentions," he glanced at the Lorax with a worried look, biting his lower lip nervously, "Um, look, this isn't… as bad as you think it is. Well," he frowned, "It depends."

The Lorax furrowed his brow, "Care to explain?"

"Oncie got greedy, and now I'm here," the Other Once-ler explained hotly, "And when I saw him I thought it'd be nice to give him a friendly welcome."

Oncie was offended, "A friendly welcome? You almost raped me."

"You liked it."

"That's not… the point," he murmured, staring down at the floor, in shame.

The Lorax could understand, but only just. This Other Once-ler, he was part of Oncie's mind. Multiple Personality Disorder? Whatever it was, Oncie had gotten so bad that his conscious split into two, and somehow the Greed-ler was created. But their interactions together? That made less sense.

_Narcissist. _

The Other Once-ler scowled, "Get out, Lorax. Don't tell anyone. Forget what you heard."

Despite the fact that the Once-ler was acting hostile towards the Lorax, and that he himself was ashamed of their relationship, Onie knew that he spoke the truth. If anyone else were to find out of their relationship, or the fact that there _were_ two Once-lers, then all of hell could break loose. What would his parents say? What would the public say?

The Lorax left reluctantly, allowing the two to be alone once more.

"Do you love me?"

The words came out quickly, a mix of mumbled words. The Once-ler frowned at Oncie. _Do I love him?_ It was a powerful word, but considering he thought so highly of himself, answering the question with a yes would only reflect his own attitudes. But he was only thinking of the physical. Mentally, it was a challenge to admit he would care for anyone except for himself but the hard thing was, was that Oncie _was_ him. Albeit, their personalities were different but that did not necessarily mean that the Once-ler could not appreciate the younger version of himself.

He was great to fuck, but that didn't equate to love.

"W-well?"

The Once-ler sighed then nipped the younger's ear, "Of _course_ I do," he flashed him his sharp teeth, "Now give me the damn pancakes."

"Only if you let me go tops afterwards," Oncie bargained, raising an eyebrow. After a long night of sex and blow, he was wanting to give his backside a break. He was sure the Once-ler could handle just one time of not being the one boning, but in this case, the one being boned.

He grumbled, "_Fucking fine_, but this is an exception," he snatched the plate, continuing to stuff his face with the sugary goodness and ignoring the laughs of Oncie who found it quite amusing that the Once-ler lacked certain table manners. Or bed manners, as they were sitting on a bed and not a mattress.

"Shuddup."

"Didn't say anything."

The Once-ler swallowed down the last pancake quickly then smashed his lips against Oncie's, "Fuck you," he said through kisses, "Now fuck me and get it over and done with."

Oncie pulled away quickly, "Brush your teeth first," he commanded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "You taste of pancake mash."

The Once-ler glared at Oncie but he didn't argue back, standing up with a loud huff, storming into the bathroom. Stupid kid, who did he think he was? Pancake kisses tasted best, didn't they?

_Fucking wimp._

It took exactly four minutes for the Once-ler to take charge again. He had attempted to keep his promise; allowed the younger to lead. However, Oncie wanted to take it slowly, caress Once-ler's hair, press their bodies against each other. He wanted to feel every part of the Once-ler and relish the moment.

"Fuck it," the Once-ler growled, pushing him over, "Bored."

Oncie widened his eyes, trying to flip himself the right way up, "We made a deal!" he whined, letting out a strained moan immediately afterwards when the Once-ler shoved a finger up his orifice. He shuddered, his whines ceasing at once.

"We might've made a deal," the Once-ler muttered, working his finger inside of Oncie, "But I already ate my pancakes," he pulled his finger out and slammed into Oncie harshly, enjoying Oncie's painful moans much more than the lovey-dovey shit that he had to put up with for a long four minutes.

With delight, the Once-ler pumped his cock in and out of the boy, tongue flicking out when he pressed his dick into that spot that always got Oncie going. He held onto the younger's hips tightly as he increased in thrust speed, beads of sweat dripping down his face.

It only took one minute for the pair of them to orgasm, both collapsing into a sweaty mess on the bed. The Once-ler's chest heaved up and down, exhausted mostly due to the fact that they had been going at the same thing for the majority of the night. He cocked his head to the side, "Better than your bullshit."

"My bullshit wouldn't have ended us up-" he took a deep breath, "like this."

"Yeah, much more appealing."

The pair of them continued to breathe loudly, both catching their breath back. The humid silence was not unpleasant but rather, quietly comfortable. It was a rare time like this where both Once-lers could lie beside each other and enjoy each other's presence without the thoughts of sexual intercourse and more pressing matters like the advances of the company.

It wasn't a perfect relationship, but it was nice.

Nice would do very nicely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I don't know if I completely am satisfied with the conclusion of this three-part story. I have ideas but sometimes my words don't come out how I would like them too, but I hope this can suffice. Hope you enjoyed the story. If you could call this a story, heh.

Reviews and such are nice, thanks. Love you all (: x


End file.
